Lista pytań w Zapytaj Beczkę
W tym artykule znajdziesz spis pytań, na które Krzysiu odpowiedział w Zapytaj Beczkę Sezon 1 Zapytaj Beczkę #1 - Wąsy, Ulubione Anime, Pierwszy - 10 Sierpnia 2011 r. *Pierwszy! - TheMysterLazic *Lubie okładać p0kEm0nY - Dupczas8 *Jak możecie to usuńcie te cholerne reklamy - Kondzio323 *Krzysiek zgól brwi - 1MWD1 *Czy ty czytasz mange, oglądasz anime? Jeśli tak to podaj swój ulubiony tytuł - Karczak23 *Jak to jest że z małych niezależnych gier jest tyle różnych materiałów na YouTube, TvGry a na temat dużych komercyjnych hitów jest ich stosunkowa niewielka ilość - Gorzi90 *Ładny sweterek - Kortex11Pl *Kiedy chodzicie z koniem na starówke? bo w Bojtokach często tam bywacie - TheProfMet *A jak tam ci idzie rozkmina tematu na studiach związanych z grami - Lempciak *Fajnie że kaszel już cię nie męczy - LeszekPl *Skoro GameCom jest otwarty to może zróbcie konkurs na możliwość pojechania na niego wraz z ekipą TvGry.pl - Pesyl92 *Wchodzi Ronaldo do fryzjera i mówi GOL! - Pasorzycik96 *Czy będziecie robić Gramy w Minectaft? - DjGracuss *Krzychu, czy dałbyś radę pokazać swoje codzienne życie? - Lolko19 *Już myślałem że chodzi o traume po komentarzach - RysiekRidelFan *Czy zamieżasz powiedzieć coś więcej o sobie - Licho155 *Masz konto na MyAnimeList? jeśli tak to podaj linka - Gradzik1141 *Krzysiek, jesteś hetero? 01MWD1 Zapytaj Beczkę # 2 - Smuggler, hajs, ks. Natanek - 12 Sierpnia 2011 r. *Czy wiesz kim jest smuggler z CDA? - Turpat *Ile masz centymetrów wzrostu? - muzykoholik1324 *Właśnie,zapodadaj Krzysiek jakiegoś suchara.Twoja kolej ;p - cyruss098 *Lubisz budyń? - LukasGures *Co myślisz o księdzu Natanku? - KubaSilva *Stoje na dachu i macham siusiakiem do jesiennych chmur.Też tak masz? - kera1230 *Ile zarabiasz na tym ? - thecichy6 Zapytaj Beczkę #3 - Atak na Facebooka, Przyszłość Gier, Włosy - 15 sierpnia 2011 r. *Czemu twoje włosy są w wiecznym NIEŁADZIE? WTF? - KrisuBTM *Co sądzisz o byciu ninja? - 717JeffHardy717 *Co się właśnie stało? o.O - BatizzHD *Smarujesz beczki dżemorem? - krysztalzg *Moje pytanie dotyczy przyszłości gier, jak wyobrażasz sobie gry za parę lat? - NihilusPL *Krzysiek, czy ty też uważasz że grafika w realu jest strasznie słaba jaki to jest direx 9??? - maxpyne994 *Jaki wpływ na psychikę konia ma krzywy bicz? - 499piotrek *Czy widziałeś kiedyś banana który tak naprawdę jest satelitą i chciałeś go zjeść? - DoktorBanan *Krzysiu czy pokroiłeś kiedyś chleb łyżką? - GolinPL *Popierasz inicjatywę Anonymous którzy chą zniszczyć Facebooka? - MrDraiger Zapytaj Beczkę #4 - Minecraft CTSG, 2012, McDonald - 22 sierpnia 2011 r. *Czemu wszyscy jarają się tym jebanym Minecraftem? - VolsegenPL *Co to są "rozkminki"? - 123uszy *Krzysztofie, co wg. ciebie było pierwsze? jajko czy kura? a może orangutan? ;) - BlackJack90PL *Krzychu, wierzysz że w 2012 będzie koniec świata :O ? - quentin1101993 *bumcyfksz bumcyfksz bumcyfksz - grajek99 *kim jest ktoś? - MinecraftPolska *Ile ważą twoje kolana? jeśli tak to czemu? - Grzyboleusz *Co sądzisz o Tymbarku ma 75 lat, i czy nie jest on przeterminowany? - SirTyczka *Czy ciebie też zdissował koleś z McDonalds? Dlaczego mnie to spotyka? - MedykooTV *Jaki wpływ na menstruacje pingwinów mają fazy księżyca? - Rafus49 *Czy tobie też zdaża się pisać "pierwszy" jak ci idioci pod filmikami? - McLikePl *Jak głupi musi być mój komentarz aby trafił do następnej Zapytaj Beczkę? - luknerow *Strasznie mi się ta nowa odsłona podoba, nie gadasz już bez ładu i składu tylko wszystko wcześniej przygotowałeś - mortentopgry Zapytaj Beczkę #5 - Seks w Wiedźminie, Lech Roch - 29 sierpnia 2011 r. *Czy przypadł by ci do gustu pornos, w którym głównym "kochankiem" jest Geralt? No i "puka" te inne panienki?- mozdzierZ *Czy mogę zadać pytanie nie związane z: polski hip-hop, seks w grach, jajko miękko? - TheSzczypiorPl *Czy słyszałeś o wyrażeniu tłumaczenia - easter egg - jako, jajko na miękko? - MrAppendix *Ponad 100% wypadków spowodowane jest przez osoby które choć raz w życiu piły herbatę, przerażające nie? - buba12j *Krzychu, co myślisz o grach komputerowych? - TheKoksPL *Kiedy idziesz spać to czy lubisz jak stado pawianów odwróconych do Ciebie pośladami gra melodie z Titanica na ukulele? - kolo5141 *Kto wg. ciebie najlepiej rapuje? - AverageT3 *Czemu jajko na miękko jest twarde? - Sabalonex *Czy uważasz że rapujesz lepiej niż Lech Roch Pawlak? ;) - GameInfoFull *Więcej jest w chuj czy w pizdu? - muchu926 *Co myślisz o rock'u i vlogerach? - panwitoldd *Krzychu czy uważasz że seks w grach powinien być też dla młodszych? - MrLaki1991 *Czym najlepiej golić włosy w odbycie? - Sebek23x *Co to masz za obraz za sobą? Pokarzesz? - tymek871 *Co sądzisz o pokazywania "tego" w kroczu podczas scen seksu? - MefiuPolska *Kupowałeś kiedyś po to żeby tylko pograć? - toster811 *Stawiam ci piwo jak będę w następnym Zapytaj Beczkę - jin9944 *Co sądzisz o kiełbasie Krakowskiej dissującej parówki za udawanie mięsa? - niepokornyman *Pierwszą zasadą internetu jest "nie próbuj zrozumieć Japończyków" jaka jest druga zasada? - drdowody Zapytaj Beczkę #6 - Facebook i Kawa Dobra Zabawa - 12 września 2011 r. *Czy można mieć stosunek płciowy z ptakiem? - zajcu7944 *Co bardziej pobudza - wypicie kawy, czy rozlanie ją na spodnie, bądź klawiaturę? - 2Mad4You2 *Ten komentarz jest kłamstwem. - Rawizorak *Czy spląta Ci się język, gdy wypowiesz mój nick? - TyPaLebShoot *Czy doistałeś już facebookową bluzę? - gogowit *Czy jak się siedzi stojąc, to można leżeć? - PSPMagister *Skomentowałeś już CTSG, to może teraz JJayJoker'a? - darkmatthew98 *Dlaczego właśnie ty prowadzisz Zapytaj Beczkę, a nie np. Kszysztof Ibisz? - Zawodowiec8 *Dlaczego Facebook się nazywa Facebook. Czy nie mógł by się nazywać inaczej? - Julisia546 *Krzychu, co sądzisz o zwracaniu się do sław internetowych po imieniu? - Gigsav *Czy solone paluszki mogą być popieprzone? - AZYL30 *Jeśli matka Ziemia, to dlaczego ma jądro? - cfaniak2501 *Czy tobie równie często zdarza się wcisnąć Ctrl+Shift po czym włącza się "polska" klawiatura? - Bo mnie cyesto sie to ydaza - michal870127 *Łysy myję głowę szamponem, czy mydłem? - massinio1 *Moja mama cię nie lubi Krzysztofie. Powiedz mi dlaczego? - demondbz *Dlaczego Wonciu odszedł z tvgry.pl? - DagixPL Zapytaj Beczkę #7 - Suchy Kanał i Joda Mistrz - 29 września 2011 r. *Czy można polizać język? - SoulDS0 *Jak sądzisz, co o Zapytaj Beczkę Yoda Mistrz i rodzina twa sądzi? - WodaZjeziora *Co się dzieje z komentarzem na twoim filmiku gdy nagle pojawiasz się ty, i mówisz coś czego komentarz nie chciał by usłyszeć? - Luzak30 *Czy jak zapoda ci się paradoks to wybuchasz? ten paradoks nie jest paradoksem - ShinTzeL9 *Dlaczego Maciek z Klanu gra tylko w Klanie? - TheHypnoticMan *Dlaczego kanał Wonzia jest suchy? - BlackJack90PL *Kto ma wielkiego penisa Łapka w górę xDD - RaptexPL *Dlaczego mistrz yoda nie podklada głosu do czytania komentarzy? - Various669 *Dlaczego w "dlaczego ja" i "trudne sprawy" grają ci sami aktorzy? - hitovski *Dla czego wonziu oszedł z TvGry.pl? - ProEbr *nigdy nie kupujcie klawiatury na allegro - Mr7CyRyl *Jakiego języka najbardziej nie lubisz i dlaczego akurat niemieckiego? - WiesniakZeSzczytna *Czy jak założę dwie pary okularów 3D to będę widział 6D? - buszkowo7 *Czy można zostać nałogowym praktykantem Dariuszanizmu? - LukaTV1 *Mistrz Yoda lubi Loda? - Miszcz120 *Czy uważasz że kto jest PYTA nie błądzi? - JaroslawStudios *Dlaczego ludzkość uważa że SuperMan był najbardziej superowym superbohaterem, ja uważam że Batman był bardziej super, a ty? - cojajjco Zapytaj Beczkę #8 - Porno Trollface i Lubie Placki - 4 grudnia 2011 r. *Czemu rockalone2k nazywa się rockalone2k? - ldowerr *Krzysiu ma ważne pytanie, dlaczego mamy palce u nóg? - bartixll *Dlaczego mama mnie nie kocha? - NeRo069100 *Jeżeli włoże komuś palec w dupe to kto ma palec w dupie? - Wendo12350 *Co sądzisz o filmach porno? - GzRWither *Dlaczego myjemy pomarańcze skoro i tak je obieramy? - mjfuniitd *Dlaczego ludzie najpierw myją banana skoro potem i tak go obierają ze skórki? - SgtRedver *Jakie naleśniki lubisz najbardziej i czemu akurat z mięsem? - PLMMMMinecraft *Dlaczego polska społeczność lubuje się w takich programach jak dlaczego ja i trudne sprawy - goHMU *Krzychu, czy Rock and Roll to muczyka czy dwa czasowniki? - cycu9319 *Rewolwerowany rewolwerowiec wyrewolwerował wyrewolwerowanego rewolwerwoca wyrewolwerowanym rewolwerowcem - TheDuoFruo *Zawsze gdy słyszę imię Zbyszek to chce mi się śmiać, dlaczego? - Jagimi696 *Czy nazwanie psa suką jest obraźliwe? - matiazz1i7 *Krzychu, powiedz mi lubisz placki? - SinxXMETIN2 *Czy uważasz że masz lepsze żarty od niekrytegokrytyka? - Aniaxd99 *Krzysztofie lubisz Jazz? - WaynWaynPL *Czy YouTube jest lepsze od Facebooka? - NoGamer256 *Zgadnij jakiego mema przypomina twoja twarz bez okularów - SensitivE1991 Sezon 2 Zapytaj Beczkę #9 - Krzysiuuuu! - 12 grudnia 2011 r. *Czy jak opowiadam kawały rasistowskie i się z nich śmieję ale jednocześnie nie mam nic do murzynów i czy to oznacza że jestem rasistą ??? - pantera96pl *Krzysiu! Krzysiu?! Krzysiu - MemotoShikate, Sebekpk, Przemo19G48, WaynWaynPL *Co oznacza zwrot BOYAAA ? - MrBoryseq *myślałeś kiedyś że Mickiewicz machał również siusiakiem do chmur? - Mrbartizz *Krzysiu... - MrMTD21 *Jak miała na imię mama muminka zanim urodziła muminka? - XxX1KaZeK1XxX *Wolisz You czy Red Tube? - MrBorykeq *Czy jesz ziemie bo grunt to zdrowie - locker445 *Dlaczego jak coś jest w zwolnionym tępie to jest śmieszne? - DERWISZ222 *Co sądzisz o kaczkach dokarmiających biednych ludzi w parku? - Kamix619 *Dlaczego Mickiewicz nie pisał żartów?? - artik 15xfilm *Dlaczego w polskim alfabecie jest tylko 1 słowo na Y ? - Dulczyn123 *jak się zje Ptasie Mleczko to można pwiedzieć , że ma się niebo w gębie ? - Monza133 *Dlaczego ludziom, a raczej trollom tak ciężko jest przyjąć nowe rzeczy które oferuje youtube czy facebook? - duzyjethro *Czy nie odpowiesz na niezadane przeze mnie pytanie? - WTFfilmsPL Zapytaj Beczkę #10 - Święta 2.0! - 18 grudnia 2011 r. *Krzysiu, czy jak miliony internautów nie będą zgodne to co, nie wstawisz, tej opini na początku? - NadolProductions *Czy lubisz się bać? - aROHEmiX *Pytanie drugie zada pan kurczak. Koooooooooooo - kukurydza128 *Krzysiu, powiedz mi jak mam żyć? - mcRIOTband *Czy wytrzymałbyś 10sek patrząc na zdjęcie Justina Biebera? - ThefraqPL *Dlaczego Kaczor Donald normalnie się poruszając ma ubraną tylko koszulę i czapkę (chodzi bez dolnej części garderoby), to dlaczego wychodząc spod prysznica jest zakryty ręcznikiem? - KurrChuck *Dlaczego soki "Caprio" mają zawsze 50% gratis ? - MrMikusszz *Mam na nazwisko Biały. Jak mam się przedstawić murzynowi, aby się nie obraził? - MrPowpow12345 *Czy jeśli ptak który nie lata jest nazywanym ptakiem to ssak który jest rybą je plastikowe drewno ?? - theShodgan95 *Zjadłbyś bycze jądra? I dlaczego właśnie tak? - Godlles *Ile trzeba wyjarać, żeby stworzyć animację latającego kota-tosta zostawiającego za sobą tęczę? - Sockamp *4. Dlaczego powstały kiszone ogórki ??? - ToxicRebeliant *Czy oglądający, zaawansowane procesy myślowe zanikają przed czy po obejrzeniu jedego z twoich filmików? - DrWiktorSokol *Krzysiek czy twierdzisz że mielibyśmy konkurencje gdyby małpy miały ten sam poziom intelektu co my ???? - MateuszPCtowiec *Dlaczego na cycki mówimy cycki a nie Precelki ? - slodziak12 *3. Jakie są twoje tradycje wigilijne i dlaczego nie? - LOLer3DPL *Krzysiu, można siedzieć 3 godzin dziennie przy komputerze? - ThePiorn *Dlaczego ludzie po wypluciu śliny do szklanki brzydzą się ją wypić, skoro mieli ją przed chwilą w buzi? - Cezar5129 *Dlaczego, żeby skończyć prace w Windowsach, trzeba nacisnąć na "Start"? - MrKrzybian *Czy początek może być końcem? - MrYuma30 Zapytaj Beczkę #11 - Jaja jak brykiety (?) - 5 stycznia 2012 r. *''Odpowiedzi wideo'' ''Zapytaj Beczkę #12 - BEDE GRAU W GRE - 16 stycznia 2012 r. *Dlaczego tylko dziewczyny lubią Justina Biebera? - minecraftPROkoks *Skoro dziecko "siedzi" w brzuchu matki już 9 miesięcy to czemu dopiero po 12 miesiącach ma urodziny? - Girlonpl *Dlaczego małpy lubią banany a nie pomarańcze? - SpecjalistaPL *Czy jak Yoda przekręca wyrazy w zdaniu, to czy adoY też będzie to robił? - PrzemasAkaLoniacz *Skoro wino trzyma się w winnicy, to piwo w piwnicy? - Evvit *leżysz nagi w łóżku pomiędzy napaloną laską a gejem... W którą stronę się obrócisz? - chicaify *Krzysiu, czy ty też będziesz grał w gre? A jeżeli tak to jaką? - wa93668 *Udowodnij, że Zapytaj Beczkę nagrywasz bez spodni 2:04 - LoczekziGaming1 *Czy droga mleczna jest z mleka? - TheMrWiktor *Czemu jak śmieję się z twoich żartów to wylatują mi gluty z nosa??? - radi555s *Zasady są po to, aby je łamać. Ale jeśli łamię zasady dla samej zasady łamania zasad to czy łamanie zasad staje się zasadą? - MrReivv *Dlaczego HOT-DOG a nie GORĄCY-PIES - adrian 8192 *Krzysiuuu dlaczego w tym odcinku miliony internautów nie były zgodne? - AdiGraniePL Zapytaj Beczkę #14 - DLACZEGO TAKI JESTEM?! - 30 stycznia 2012 r. *''Odpowiedzi wideo Zapytaj Beczkę #15 - Karteczki z Króla Lwa - 5 lutego 2012 r. *Krzysiu czy ty też masz takie odczucie że nie mógłbyś być kobietą bo ciągle bawił byś się cyckami ? - TheVersucci *Krzychuuuuuu ! Gdzie podzial sie 13 odcinek? Co masz na swoja obrone? - KoziCity *Jaka jest tajemnica bytu ? - Pulque1L *Surfuj po internecie oglądaj reklamy i zarabiaj na tym pieniądze. Zapraszam do mojego profilu gdzie pokazane jest jak łatwo i szybko zarobić pieniądze. - ?'' *co to kurwa za gimbusy ? ferie i już szajba z YT ? - Preditio *Dlaczego wszystkie chipsy o smaku kebabu smakują jak wymiociny? - xMrPDx *Krzychu tak? czy nie? jeśli tak to nie, a jeśli nie to tak, czyli nie to tak jak tak to tak, ale nie tak to tak, bo tak to nie to tak czy nie? ;) - wolvix369 *Skąd w internecie wzięły się INTERNETOWE TROLLE i DZIECI NEO? - Novikow *Czy do rysika trzeba dokupić smartphone'a? - Programista00001 *Krzysztofie Dlaczego seks można uprawiać od 15 roku życia, a pornosy oglądać od 18? - Viniar3 *Skoro mówimy "chuj wie" to czemu go nie zapytamy ? - gtafilmos *Kiedyś były lepsze czasy ... Każdy chodził i tylko mówił : ,, Ale urwał ! Ale to było dobre " . A teraz ....teraz to tylko ,, BEDE GRAŁ W GRE " albo ,, JEM ZUPE " .... Świat spada na psy :( - Hack3rzye *Nasz kraj ma 45 mln mieszkańców i jesteśmy w różnych rzeczach słabi, ale jesteśmy mistrzami w przejmowaniu filmików :D Kto za łapa w górę - 1kubako *Najpierw gadasz pierdoły o granicy ciągu, a jednak dalej chcesz, by widzowie zadawali Ci głupie pytania. Czy sprawia ci to przyjemność? ^^ - MateuszZagra Zapytaj Beczkę #16 - UKULELE ŚMIERCI - 16 lutego 2012 r. *''Odpowiedzi wideo Zapytaj Beczkę #17 - Rękoczyn i rękodzieło *Krzysiu, skoro wieczorem na TVP1 jest dziennik, to czy rano powinien być nocnik? - czarekkrzysztof *Co by było, gdyby Hardkorowy Koksu prowadził beczki? - grondolamer *Krzysiu, dlaczego jem zupę? - Jankes99724 *Dlaczego oscillococcinum nazywa się oscillococcinum? Tego się ku***a nie da wymówić?- Cybermarcinpl *Jeżeli pól litra na dwóch to nic, to ile jest ćwiartka na 4? - Miichallekk1 *Czy jeśli poproszę "żula" żeby dał mi 10 zł, to mi da czy dostanę wpie***ol? - adrianw871 *Krzysiu, dlaczego w Polsce jak nie poprosisz o łapkę w górę to jej nie dostaniesz? Nawet jak komentarz jest sensowny to i tak jest bez tego odznaczenia? - Szymon8265 *Krzysiuuu, jesteś zajebisty, ale skoro jesteś zajebisty to dlaczego nie przerywają cię reklamy? - MrBlackComment *Dlaczego wszyscy "komendianci" na YouTube (ty i niekrytykrytyk) noszą okulary? - Frytkownicza *Gdzie kupię globus Polski? - Czacha223 *Krzysiu, widzałem Cię w Polsacie - fifka31 *Krzysiu, dlaczego dupa jest między nogami a nie na czole? - MultiSuperaga *Krzysiu, w jakim wieku straciłbyś dziewictwo gdybyś był dziewczną? - RejwenDeBlakberd *Co się stanie jak kobieta połknie Viagrę? - StalowePlecy123 *Krzychu, masturbacja to rękoczyn czy rękodzieło? - JBarszczu *Krzysiu, powiedz mi - ja jestem suchy, Ty jesteś suchy, a oni są? - Zbisiek5 *Co sądzisz to tzw. rojownikach tarczownikach? - mafiozo11187